Orla arrives from prison
This is a video that can be bought in Supernanny: The Theory 3. Transcript looks outside the window Kayla: "Mommy, look. A police car!" police car drives to the Birou house, and Orla arrives out of the car, escorted by a police officer Orla: "YAY! I'M FREE!" (jumping up and down) see Orla wearing an orange prison uniform police officer walks with Orla to the Birou front door and knocks on the front door, and Nicole answers Officer: "Orla is currently on parole right now. If she is to violate any of these parole terms, please contact me on this number." Nicole: "Thanks, officer." police officer leaves opens the door to the Birou house and goes in see Orla ripping out of her prison uniform Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou, come here." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "Orla, I need to talk to you for a minute." Orla: "FINE, YOU STUPID MOTHER!" Nicole: "Your behavior at Halloween this year was very poor! Not only that I purchased a new cell phone and a new costume for your sister and sold all your Dora DVDs on eBay during your absence, but you're forbidden to see or talk to your friends, play with my electronics, watch TV, and ride on your play car for two whole months! And because of this, you're going to bed at 7:00 every day for one week and you will not play Wii for two weeks!" Orla: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH DORA, SEE MY FRIENDS AMANDA, LISA AND WENDY, WATCH TV, PLAY WII, AND MY PLAY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! AND I WANT TO STAY UP EXTRAA LATEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nicole: "You should've thought about that before you started misbehaving." bites Nicole's arm Nicole: "OW! You do not bite me!" places Orla in the Naughty Pit and confiscates her Swiper doll Nicole: "Orla, you do not bite me. You stay in that pit and think about what you have done. I will be back to give you a spanking." minutes later comes back with a rolled-up newspaper Nicole: "You're getting a spanking now, Orla. Get over here." spanks Orla with the rolled-up newspaper Orla: "OWWW! MOMMY!" Nicole: "You were and always have been a naughty girl!" hits Nicole in the face and spits in Nicole's face Nicole: "You are getting a harder spanking!" spanks Orla even harder minutes after the spanking is complete Nicole: "Now go upstairs to your room and think about what you've done, young lady." Orla: "NO! I WILL KILL YOU AND THIS FAMILY!" goes crazy and attacks Nicole in the face with the rolled-up newspaper. After 6 minutes, Nicole's cheek is completely red carries Orla to her room and locks Orla in Orla: "Let me out or I'll kill this family!" Cut to: begins kicking her door rapidly starts kicking the walls rapidly, punching holes kicks the closet door rapidly pulls the curtains down punches holes in the walls flips her bed upside down throws one of her shoes at her vanity, smashing the mirror picks up her vanity stool and throws it at the window kicks the nightstand, sending it flying across the room minutes later Nicole: "Care for some french fries and broccoli?" Skyla: "Yes, please." hears a loud smashing sound Skyla: "What was that?" Orla: "WHERE'S MY FRENCH FRIES?!?!?!?!" Nicole: "You are not getting them tonight! You're just having broccoli." Orla: "I WANT FRENCH FRIIIIIIIIES!" Nicole: "No, you will only be getting broccoli and that's final!" Orla: "If I don't get any French fries, I will burn the house to the ground!" eats all of Skyla's french fries and stabs Skyla with a kitchen knife Skyla: "Mommy!" Nicole: "What's wrong?" Skyla: "Orla ate my french fries! She attacked me with a knife!" shows Nicole her empty plate of french fries and a knife wound Kayla: "She ate mine!" shows Nicole her empty plate of french fries and a wound Haidyn: "And she ate mine!" shows Nicole her empty plate of french fries and a wound on the arm Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY ON A DIET OF ZUCCHINI AND BROCCOLI!" Orla: "I shall duct tape all of your body parts!" Nicole: (stern voice) "Don't even think about it!" few minutes later, Nicole, Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn are bound and gagged with duct tape, but Nicole peels it off Kayla: "MMMM MMMM MMMM!" (translated to: "Let us go!") Haidyn: "MMMMMM MMMMMM MMMM MMMMMM!" (translated to: "You're gonna be sorry!") Orla: "I'm gonna kill you all!" sends Orla to her room and locks her in Nicole: "Orla, I am going to save your sisters." safely rescues Skyla, Kayla, and Haidyn, and destroys the duct tape Haidyn: "I love you, mommy!" Nicole: "Orla, this could be the millionth time you did this!" Orla: "I hate you, mommy! I will kill you soon." throws an alcoholic drink in Nicole's face Nicole: (slurring) "Uuuuu....lust.....Dooora....fer.....tuuuuuuuuuuuu......wiks...En......adeeeeeshen, I..em.....goeeng ...tu.......seeend ..........uuuuu.........to.....beeeeeeehavier......mudifeecation........ceeemp." (Translated: You lost Dora for two weeks. In addition, I'm going to send you away to a Behavior Modification Camp!" Orla: "EAT ME!" Nicole: (slurring) "Doooon't.........uuuuuuuuuuuuuu..........daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....." (Translated: "Don't you dare!") pulls a hunting knife and attempts to stab Nicole calls the police 5 minutes later Policeman: "Young lady, you are now under arrest because you attempted to murder your sisters, vandalized, violated parole, and you were being racist. You also force-fed an alcoholic drink to our client under the age of 21." policeman takes Orla back to prison Nicole: "Thank goodness." Policeman: "The ambulance is on the way, ma'am." Nicole: "I was planning on sending Orla to Behavior Modification Camp, officer." Policeman: "Ma'am, she seems to deserve court more." Court see Orla sitting in the courtroom with a lawyer, waiting for the final verdict see a jury of eighteen turns around and sees Nicole, Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla sitting a couple of rows behind her back, she sees the Birou's neighbors, Mr. Rosenthall, Miss Toole, Mrs. Rex, Ms. Kirkright, Mrs. Garret, Mrs. Randall, Mrs. Blaire, Ms. Frelly and Mr. Hughes she sees cousins Bianca, Melody, Madeleine, Catherine and Nicholas with Grandma Birou, Uncle Alfred, Aunt Lisa and Aunt Carol Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn in the hospital to the hospital Haidyn: "Hi, Mommy..." is sleeping is sleeping Guilty Verdict Jury member: "We now find this defendant, your honor, guilty for attempted murders of all her sisters." Judge: "I sentence you to 15 days under house arrest. Case dismissed." After the trial is now wearing an electronic monitoring transmitter on her ankle Orla: "I hate you, Mommy. I wish you died." [Nicole plays Judi the Manners Lady: It's Fun to Have Good Manners! CD] Nicole: "During your house arrest, you will hear this CD everyday and maybe, just maybe this will teach you very good manners, missy." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Aftermath Transcripts Category:Parole Transcripts